Galaxia Codexes
by Geothermal
Summary: This the Codexes of the many Empires of Galaxia.
1. Codex: Imperium of Humanity (V2)

**AN: _What's up everyone._**

_**Happy New Years and a good 2015.**_

_**Here is the new version of the codex of the Imperium of Humanity.**_

_**Hope you guys you enjoy this...**_

* * *

The Universal Codex:

++Accessing archives++

++Accessing…Access halted++

++Alert secured files detected++

++Please identify yourself++

++Identification process proceeding++

++Identifying…/++

++Identifying…/++

++Identification completed++

++Welcome to the Archives sir++

++Opening files classified as Galactic Codex++

++Warning! The information contained within these files have been deemed by the OA organization to be restricted from public eyes to prevent any outsiders from figuring out the strength of our intelligence within their centers++

++The punishment of releasing these files without explicate permission from the Directorate, the Council of High Lords, or the God-Emperor himself is execution under articles D2-50G and D2-74C++

++Do you wish to proceed sir++

++Processing request…Request granted++

++Bringing information to screen++

++The names in this file presented to your eyes are all the major governments/powers that we have encountered in this galaxy so far since we first ascended to the stars++

++Accessing the IH file++

++Processing…Access accepted++

The IH is a short abbreviation of the Imperium of Humanity, the government body of humanity. It's one of the most powerful factions presently in the galaxy.

* * *

**Imperial Government-**

The Imperium of Humanity stands as the successor state of the now defunct Penarian Federation, its predecessor. The government stands as an Oligarchy and Monarchy with underlining ideologies of meritocracy and authoritarian. Led by the God-Emperor and the Council of High Lords, they are the ones who make the big decisions that affect the overall people of the nation.

Capitol: Throneworld Terra

Species:

The species _Homo sapiens_, or simply referred as Humanity stands as the sole member of the Imperium of Humanity. Thanks to its status as an old race in the galaxy, generations of gene tailoring, and having settled in thousands of worlds of different biomes for countless millennia, this had led to a heavy, rich diversity of genetics within the species thanks to the superior adaptive genome. This had led to the rise of many _Homo_ sub-species throughout the empire.

Homeworld: Throneworld Terra

The God-Emperor:

The eternal Emperor of the Imperium and representative of Humanity, the God-Emperor is considered on of the oldest known humans in at over thirty-thousand years old and stands as one of the most powerful human pyskers in existence. Much of his past is well known by his people thanks to countless legends and documents written about him not too mention the many interviews he held. He stands as the author of the Imperial Truth philosophy.

The Council of High Lords:

The Council of High Lords is individuals that represent every aspect of our society and have worked their way up the ranks of their respective organizations, accumulating centuries of experience and knowledge. The council consists of:

-The Maestro of the Administrate: _The Administrate is responsible for ensuring that things run smoothly in the Imperium, they're the bureaucracy of the government._

-The Directorate of the Officio Agente: _The intelligent/security arm, they have the job of rooting out rebels that threaten the peace and look out for foreign threats. Field agents have the power to request help from the military and civilian (depending on what Sectium they're part of)._

_-Sectium Malleus (looking for signs of chaos corruption)_

_-Sectium Xenos_

_-Sectium Traitor (stopping rebels, etc.)_

_-Sectium Intelligentium (the intelligence)_

-The Grand-Fabricator of the Mechanicus: _The Mechanicus are the scientific/engineer branch of the society. It is them that truly handle the technology and do the research._

-The Grand Provost of the Arbites: _The Arbites are the police of the Imperium; it's their job to ensure that laws are followed respectfully and there's no unrest._

-The Paternal Envoy of the Navigators: _The Navigators are pyskers with special genes that allow them to see through the warp and perceive its currents. Given the responsibility of guiding ships in slipspace._

-The Representative of the Imperial military: _The representative is usually the highest-ranking member in the military._

-The Grand-Governor of the Colonial Order: _Every world is ruled by a governor who answers to a higher-ranking governor and so on along the chain of rank. They make sure each world is happy and seeing all the problems of the citizens is dealt with._

_-Planetary Governor/System Governor_

_-Sub-sector Governor (lords over the systems)_

_-Sector Governor (lords over the sub-sectors)_

_-Regional Governor (lords over the sectors)_

_-Segmentum Governor (lords of the sectors)_

_-Grand-Governor of the Imperium_

* * *

**Imperial Military:**

The military of the Imperium of Humanity, the entire organization answers to the Imperial High Command (HIGHCOM) and is divided into 3 separate branches:

The Imperial Navy (IN)

The Imperial Ground Forces (IGF)

The Imperial Special Forces (ISF)

Each one is responsible for protecting the Imperium of Humanity from its enemies with all their manpower they have. The military control Fortress worlds throughout human-controlled space with a Stratocracy system.

**[[[[[[[[-]]]]]]]]**

The Imperial Navy is the second largest military force in the Imperium with the Ground Forces outnumbering them. They carry the sole purpose of void operations, planetary defenses, and patrolling human-controlled space from outside threats. They are overseen by the organization of Naval Command (NAVCOM). With tens of thousands of warships in large fleets ready to deliver judgment on the enemies of man, they are a force to reckon with.

The Imperial Navy is filled with countless classes of ships from small frigates to massive battleships. The ships of the Imperium of Humanity are described as blocky-shaped with influences of Gothic architecture.

Frigates/Corvettes: the smallest classes of warships in the Navy, they primarily serve as protective escorts for the capital ships in fleets during a naval battle to shield their vulnerability to swarms of enemy void craft. When not providing escort service, these ships will band together in what can be called wolf packs to outflank powerful adversaries with numbers using their superior speed and maneuverability due to their smaller size. Their size and design comes with the addition of allowing in-atmospheric action to provide direct fire support or deployment for Imperial ground forces.

Charon-class Light Frigate:_ At seven hundred and fifty meters, Charons are __built with thin armor, lesser weapons, and weak shields in exchange for greater speed.__ due to their lightweight capacity, they serve as light escorts for smaller capital ships and moderate fire support for ground battles. These ships form the core of wolf packs, using their greater numbers to combat swarms of void craft and threaten small capital ships. _

Firestorm-class Heavy Frigate:_ At nine hundred meters, the Firestorms are equipped with__ much thicker armor, weapons, and shields compared to the Charon class. Thanks to their heavier classification, they serve as stronger escorts for larger capital ships in a fleet and serve as the heavy artillery support for ground forces. In a wolf-pack, they are far more capable of dealing out more damage to their foes with their better armament._

Destroyers: stronger than the frigates in the Navy, this classification of ships fills in the role of heavy escorts for all capital ships, especially those of the carrier classification. Their maneuverability, armor, and armament allows them to defend against enemy assault crafts or void crafts and deal moderate damage alone against larger foes.

Harrier-class Destroyer: _at one and five kilometers, they are outfitted with heavy armor and strong shields to better fend of swarms smaller ships in a prolonged battle. Compared to other classes of ships by their weaponry, the Harrier class carries an unusual number of torpedoes and missile silos for swift but heavy hitting. _

Cruisers/Strike Cruisers/Battlecruisers: forming the backbone of the Imperial Navy in their battles across the void, this classification of ships are equipped far better in terms of armament, shields, and armor. The class of cruisers can occasionally serve as heavy escorts for larger capital ships such as carriers in defense against enemy warships or stand as the anti-capital warships of the fleet with their greater numbers and firepower they can dish out. Cruisers stand as the smallest warships capable of deploying both large numbers of void craft and ground forces within their hulls. The classification of strike cruisers designed similar to the cruiser but sacrifice a portion of their armor in favor of wielding a larger array of armaments to increase their rate of fire. The class of the battlecruiser stand as a hybrid between the armor and defense of a cruiser and the offensive capabilities of a battleship. The battlecruisers are armed with a heavy load-out of armament to serve as direct anti-capital warships in the fleet teeth and protected with thick layers of armor and shields to better defeat their enemies.

Dauntless-class Light Cruiser: _at two and six kilometers, this class of light cruisers focus more on mobility and swift strikes to outmaneuver their opponents rather than face them on. Armed with lighter armor for improved speed, these ships find much use in flanking enemy ships. _

Marathon-class Cruiser: _at four and seven kilometers, this class of cruisers stand as the most common capital ship to find in any Imperial fleet. Armed with heavy plates of armor and sporting an impressive array of armaments, they represent the balance between light and heavy in combat which is further augmented with their cargo of void crafts and additional battalions of soldiers for ground operations._

Maverick-class Strike Cruiser:_ sharing a similar design to the light cruiser, the Maverick class sports a greater array of weapons compared to the Dauntless for long-range attacks._

Oberon-class Battlecruiser: _with a length of six kilometers and armed with the thickest armor plating allowed and wielding heaviest weapons, the Oberon class are ideal for anti-capital warfare and defending the vital flagships or crucial ships of the fleet. While their offensive capabilities are small compared to the battleships fielded by the Imperial Navy, they're firepower is highly sought over by the countless small fleets that cannot afford a heavy capital ship of their own._

Troopships/Supply ships/Medical ships: these fleets of ship classes are designed in mind for the purpose of assisting a fleet during long-range operations that would often separate them from the vital Imperial supply or support a planetary invasion. They are equipped with small number of armaments by compensate this weakness with heavy armor plating and impressive shielding systems to better protect their assets.

Aries-class Troopship: _at four and six kilometers, they are the smallest but commonly troopship in the navy. With thick armor and strong shields, they can survive entry in the atmosphere and with that, are ideal for quick landings to secure a landing zone. Aries ships can carry several divisions within their hull._

Fallen-class Troopship: _at two and eight kilometers, they are heavily armored with reinforced structures and shields as they serve as a swift deployment transport-by literally ramming/crashing themselves onto a planet. Can carry up to a division and all their gear right into a battlefield._

Phoenix-class Troopship: _at six kilometers, the Phoenix-class ships are the largest troopships present in the Imperial Navy and by far the best defended. They are able to carry two corps in their holds and as such, are a large priority among the fleet to protect._

Mecha-class Troopship: _at five kilometers, the Mecha-class ships have a single purpose: to deliver their cargo of full titan legions through space (any ship larger than a cruiser can carry titans in their troop holds)._

Refit-class Supply ship: _with a length of four kilometers, the class of Refit ships carry massive storage and dedicated manufacturing facilities in their hulls to ensure the fleet or ground force is constantly refueled and armed for battle in a long-term campaign or outside Imperial supply lines. They are also equipped with mining drones for missions outside the boundaries of resupply to pull out need minerals. _

Savior-class Medical ship: _measured at three and five kilometers, these class of ships carry advanced, dedicated medical facilities to treat injuries and provide care in long-term campaigns outside Imperial space where the nearest hospital is unavailable._

Battleships: the heaviest capital ships fielded by the Imperial Navy, these ships are extremely equipped with the heaviest armor that can be forged, the the most advanced shields designed, and the strongest weapons that can be built. Standing as the fleet's heavy fire support, anti-capital, flagship, and many other duties , these warships are unmatched in terms of raw power. each is capable of going toe-to-toe with fleets of lesser ships and significantly finish the battle in their favor. Unlike most ships, the bridges of battleships are fully equipped with the necessary systems required to command a vast fleet with efficiency.

Retribution-class Light Battleship: _at eight and six kilometers long, this class of battleships are one of the most common battleships one can find in the Imperial Navy. Often serving as a flagship of smaller fleets when permitted, they can perform both as a dedicated warship and a carrier at the same time. The Retribution can field squadrons of void craft swiftly in the battlefield and deploy entire regiment or more of soldiers for ground combat._

Infinite-class Battleship: _with a length of eleven kilometers, these ships sport a greater array of heavier weapons and armor, sacrificing speed for defense. In comparison to the Retribution class, the Infinite ships focus are designed with a more defensive nature on to mimic the position as the fleet's own flying fortress. They forgo much of their void craft hangers in favor of replacing them with vast barracks and garages to contain multiple regiments of soldiers and ground vehicles with the capacity of holding even small titans in its hull._

Vindication-class Heavy Battleship:_ Standing at fifteen and two kilometers, this class of battleship is rare to find in all but the largest Imperial fleets and defending the homeworlds of Humanity, with each construction requiring nearly a century of constant work to finish one. Equipped with armament and defenses superior to that of any Imperial ship in the Navy, their firepower alone is capable of inflicting massive damage to an opposing fleet with but a single volley._

Carriers: carriers are by far, the largest ships the Imperial Navy can field. They are able to hold countless squadrons of fighters and bombers in their bays with the occasional small warship. Carriers rely on their escorts to protect them from enemy ships as they carry standard armor and shields with small defenses to fight back.

Avedon-class Light Carrier:_ this class of ships stand as the smallest carriers to be built at six and four kilometers yet the most numerous, in the navy. Equipped with wings of void craft, these ships provide much needed support in both protecting their fleet from enemy void craft with fighters and silencing the enemy capital ships with bombers._

Epoch-class Heavy Carrier: _the second most common class of carriers at a length of ten and five kilometers, the Epoch class fields a greater variety of void craft wings and carries the capacity of carrying small numbers of frigates and the occasion destroyer in its hangers for additional reinforcements._

Punic-class Supercarrier:_ At a shocking size of eighteen and three kilometers, the mere presence of one in the fleet can scare the enemy into a retreat. These ships can carry fleets of void craft capable of swarming fleets of opposing ships with the addition of carrying multiple wolf packs of frigates, destroyers with a few light cruisers for firepower within its massive hangers. Unlike normal carrier doctrine, the Punic class is fielded with an unusual number of armament due to its vital importance in a fleet, with firepower that can rival that of a Retribution in a battle. Due to their immense size and cost, only a small number have been built with few still under construction, only appearing should the situation of a battle demand its presence._

-While not classified as warships, the navy has series of battle stations and other such structures that are capable of traveling and delivering staggering firepower in a single volley:

Ouronus-class Star outpost: _with a measure of eight hundred and fifty kilometers long, three and seventy meters wide, and one hundred and forty meters high, Ouronus class see widespread use as orbital defenses on planets due to their size and ability to be mass-produced. Do not have shields; rather they rely heavily on their thick armor plating for protection. Weapons: mass drive, 10 missile pods, and 18 tracer turrets._

Phalanx-class Rock Station: _at three kilometers long, one kilometer wide, and eight hundred meters high, these stations are the navy's own version of a space elevator. Carrying better defenses including shields compared to the smaller Ouronus, the Phalanx-classes are designed to combat an invasion fleet and denied the enemy from making planet fall. Weapons: 8 onegar cannons, 15 missile pods, 20 lasbatteries, and 20 tracer turrets._

Stellar-class Star Station:_ with a size of eighteen kilometers long, ten kilometers wide and eight kilometers high, Stellar class are one of the few stations capable of interstellar travel, as they have been known to accompany large fleets heading for a long campaign. Weapons: super-mass drive, 4 mass drives, 30 onegar cannons, 45 torpedo launchers, 60 missile pods, 75 lasbatteries, 20 lance batteries, 15 macrocannons, countless tracer turrets._

Hollow Void-class Star Fortress: _few have seen the rare, massive thirty-eight length, twenty-two wide, and twenty-three high kilometers stations outside of heavy combat or guarding vital worlds to the Imperium. The very presence of a Hollow Void can cast a shadow of dread to the enemy with its mere appearance. Weapons: 4 nova cannons, 8 super-mass drives, 14 mass drives, 60 torpedo launchers, 85 missile pods, 25 lance batteries, 45 onegar cannons, 20 macrocannons, 95 lasbatteries, and countless tracer turrets._

Healer-class Medical station: _these stations have the purpose of healing wounded soldiers from combat. Can vary in sizes from 6.2-8km. Defenses: 60 tracer turrets and 15 lasbatteries._

Cradle-class Shipyard: _mobile shipyards that stand around twenty-five kilometers, Cradle-classes have the purpose of repairing and constructing ships if a Forge, Fortress, or any world with shipyards isn't present within light-years of the fleet. Defenses: 75 tracer turrets and 25 lasbatteries._

Void Craft: they are the primary support of ground forces and overwhelming enemy ships with numbers.

Marauder-class Bomber: _carries anything from bombs to large missiles to perform strikes against enemy units. Weapons: 2 twin linked lascannons, 4 tracer turrets, and bomber bay._

Saber-class Fighter:_ serve as escorts for bombers, _corvettes_, and transports from enemy fighters. Weapons: two tri-linked lascannons and a Hydra missile pod._

Fireblade-class Interceptor:_ used for swarming enemy ships and combating airborne units. Weapons: twin-linked plascannons and two Vortex missile pod._

Albatross-class Gunship/Transport:_ larger than the Ground Force's Valkyrie, is capable of carrying armored units or a large number of units._

Voyager-class Assault Craft: _at one hundred meters, they're primarily used as escorts or over-size fighters. Weapons: Torpedo launchers, 12 lasbatteries, and 15 tracer turrets._

Pulitzer-class Assault Craft: _at two hundred and fifty meters, they perform as 'miniature' corvettes. Weapons: Torpedo launchers, 2 Onegar cannons, 10 tracer turrets and 4 plascannons._

Naval Weapons:

Nova cannon: _a massive cannon found only in battlecruisers and battleships. These weapons fire 12-meter sized shells with large nuclear/fusion cores at targets with a devastating effect once detonated. (~Think of the Halo Super-MAC~)_

Lance battery_: a ship-based plasma weapon for space warfare._

Lasbattery: _an oversized version of the lascarbine designed for space warfare and for striking through starship-grade armor._

Macrocannons: _massive space cannons that fire shells 10-meter long specifically for close-range fighting for maximum damage against the target._

Mass Drive: _a magnetic coil cannon that launches 700-ton rounds with a fused explosive core (~a version of the Halo MAC~)._

Onegar cannon:_ a smaller version of the mass drive that fires 200-ton rounds but at a faster rate and work better in close range._

Blitz Torpedo launcher: _a 5-meter torpedo widely used by the Imperial Navy for multiple purposes._

Hydra missile pod:_ a two-meter long missile that serves as a carrier tube for 20 smaller missiles for maximum damage input. Each small missile carries a yield capable of leaving a Grizzly tank a smoking wreck._

Archer missile pod:_ three-point-five -meter long missiles carry low-grade nuclear core for ship-to-ship action and bombardment._

Tracer turret: _a defensive weapon that sole purpose is to protect the ship from missiles and enemy spacecraft from getting too close to the ship. Fires large super-heated slugs at an outstanding rate for maximum damage._

The Imperial Navy is organized into classes of fleets:

-Patrol Groups- 5-10 ships [Flag-Captain]

-Outpost Groups- 8-20 ships [Lord-Captain]

-Galactic Fleets- 8,000-10,000 ships/support [High Lord Admiral]

-Star Fleets- 5,500-7,000 ships/support [Lord Admiral]

-Warfront Fleets- 3,500-4,500 ships/support [High Admiral]

-Shield Fleets- 1,200-2,400 ships/support [Fleet Admiral]

-Cluster Fleets- around 500-800 ships/support [Star Admiral]

-BattleFleets- 250-400 ships/support [Vice-Admiral]

-Squadron Fleets- 50-100 ships/support [Rear Admiral]

-Battle Groups- 30-50 ships [Commodore]

-Battle Squads- 10-25 ships [Commodore-Captain]

Ranking System

High Officers: _Lord of Admirals,_

_Segmentum Admiral, __High Lord Admiral, __Lord Admiral, __High Admiral, __Fleet Admiral, __Star Admiral, __Vice-Admiral, __Rear Admiral, __Commodore, __Commodore-Captain_

Officers: _Lord-Captain __Flag-Captain, __Captain, __Flag-Lieutenant, __First Lieutenant, __Second Lieutenant, __Ensign_

Non-Commissioned Officers: _Warrant Officer, __Master Chief Petty Officer, __Chief Petty Officer, __Sergeant-at-Arms, __Armsmen/Shipman, Crewman_

* * *

The Imperial Ground Forces are the largest military force in the Imperium of Humanity. Able to field millions to billions of soldiers into a battlefield, they take their given nickname "The Hammer of Humanity" quite seriously. They are in charge of handling operations below on the surface of a world. Traditionally, the Ground Forces take young recruits as young as 14 to train and properly augment them safely without side effects . They are commanded by the organization of the Unified Ground Command (UNICOM). The entire organization is divided into 3 separate sub-groups:

-The Imperial Army

-The Imperial Marines

-The Imperial Mechas

**[[[[[[[[+]]]]]]]]**

Armor:

-_Crysis Armor_: standard armor in the Imperial Army and Marines. Woven with Titanium and Ceramic into layers of armor. Is able to protect the wielder from small-arms fire.

-_Shock Armor_: standard battle-suit armor for the Helldivers, it is composed of Ceramic, Titanium and thin layers of heat plates. Gives wielders extra speed and strength. Offers better protection than the Crysis armor.

-_Ageis Armor_: worn by trained pyskers, the armor is engraved with runes to both increases the wielder's psychic strength and protect them from warp-powered attackers (while all armor is engraved with runes, only this armor can make full use of runes).

-_Terminator Armor_: heavy armor suit wore by Army, Marines, and Helldivers for heavy combat in close-quarters like ship boarding or performing shock attacks. Built with adamantium and titanium metals. Allows wielders to carry heavy weapons a normal soldier can't carry. Only veterans and special squads can have the honor of donning this armor.

-_Mjolnir Power Armor_: this set of armor is only worn by the Spartan Astartes and is superior to that of the other armors. Built with adamantium and ceramic metals and equipped with the best systems.

-_Centurion Power-Suit_: a bigger, stronger version of the Terminator armor, this suit is designed for Spartan Astartes in mind. Like its smaller cousin, it's only worn by veterans and special squads.

-_Dreadnaught Armor-Suit_: a Dreadnaught is a suit where the greatest soldiers and military leaders of the Imperium that fall in battle are interred into the suit so they can continue serving the Imperium in their 'dead' state until they're destroyed or decide to sleep for good. Standing taller than a spartan in centurion armor, they are literally walking tanks armed to teeth.

**[[[[[[[[+]]]]]]]]**

Augments:

All members of the military go through the process of augments to turn them into better soldiers.

-_Ossmodula_: a genetic chemical injected into the body of the young recruit to help hardened the bone with iron/ceramic compounds to make near-unbreakable bones. The Army and Marines use a weaker version of the original used by the Spartans.

-_Biscopea_: similar to the ossmodula, but instead strengthens the muscles and tissues of the body. The Army and Marines use a weaker version of the original used by the HDSTs and Spartans.

-_Larraman Gland_: this tiny gland releases cells that help seal wounds faster to allow the soldier to last longer in combat. This gland can heal anything short of a life-threatening wound or would need medical attention.

-_Preomnor_: a chemical formula that gives the body better digestive fluids that allow it to consume almost most food compounds in any unknown worlds. Useful for consuming foods normal humans would not be able to digest.

-_Catalepsean Implant_: in the battlefield, soldiers need to sleep and that can be a danger to him. The implant, situated in the back of the brain, helps by shutting down half of the mind while the other half is awake. Essentially, the soldier is asleep yet he's awake and this allows him to stay alerted for entire days without needing to close his eyes. The Army and Spartans use this.

-_Progenoid_: an organ only Spartan Astartes can be implanted with. The progenoid carries the diverse genetic material of the respective Primarch of the legion it came from. Each progenoid can create another Spartan when harvested after 5 years since implanted. As long as progenoids are grown and the Primarchs are still alive, the legions will never run out of Spartans to train.

-_Lyman Implant_: genetic chemicals injected into the body of a young recruit, they enhance the senses of the wearer that allows him to work better in any environment.

**[[[[[[[[+]]]]]]]]**

The Imperial Army forms the core of the ground forces in terms of raw firepower and manpower in their arsenals. The Army tends to focus more on defensive positions as they can use their strength to halt the enemy in their tracks or fight off a drawn-out battle. All members receive minor but crucial augments.

The Imperial Army is organized into:

-Army- 4 Corps (1152000) [Lord Marshal]

-Corps- 4 Divisions (288000) [Lord General]

-Division- 4 Regiments (72000) [High Colonel]

-Regiments- 5 Battalions (18000) [Major]

-Battalion- 5 Companies (3600) [Force-Commander]

-Company- 6 Platoons (720) [High-Captain]

-Platoon- 5 Units (120) [Warrant-Lieutenant]

-Unit- 4 Squads (24) [Master-Sergeant]

-Squad- 6 men [First-Corporal]

Ranking System

High Officers:_ Lord Militant of Generals, Lord Commander, Lord Marshal, High Marshal, Lord General, High General, High Colonel, Staff Colonel._

Officers: _Major Staff Major, Force-Commander, Staff Commander, High Captain, Staff Captain, Warrant-Lieutenant, First Lieutenant_

Enlisted: _Master-Sergeant, Staff Sergeant, Veterans, First Corporal, Lance Corporal, Corporal, Private_

**[[[[[[[[+]]]]]]]]**

The Imperial Marines are the elite/shock troopers of the Ground Forces. Unlike the Army which favors slower but powerful tactics, the Marines focus more on fast tactics to break the enemy lines and route them to prevent drawn-out battles. Marines are always sent ahead of the task force with the Army fully supporting them (the marines don't have armored units) behind. Receive better augments than their army counterparts. Organized into:

Corps: 2 Divisions (72000) [Field General]

Division: 3 Regiments (36000) [Field Colonel]

Regiments: 4 Battalions (12000) [Field Major]

Battalion: 5 Companies (3000) [Field Commander]

Company: 5 Platoons (600) [High-Captain]

Platoon: 5 Units (120) [Warrant-Lieutenant]

Unit: 4 Squads (24) [Master-Sergeant]

Squad: 6 men [First-Corporal]

Ranking System

High Officers: _Lord Militant of Generals, Lord Commander, Lord Marshal, Field General, High General, Field Colonel, Staff Colonel._

Officers: _Field Major, Staff Major, Field Commander, Staff Commander, High-Captain, Staff Captain, Warrant-Lieutenant, First Lieutenant._

Enlisted: _Master-Sergeant, Staff Sergeant, Veterans, First Corporal, Lance Corporal, Corporal, Private._

**[[[[[[[[+]]]]]]]]**

The Imperial Mechas are by far the most powerful group in the Imperial Ground Forces. Composed of legions of small to large titans, they primarily act as support or destroying heavily armored targets. People referred as 'mergers' pilot titans: essentially the pilot and the machine spirit combining together to better control the titan (ship captains use a similar system to work with their ships).

Sentinel-class Titan:_ the smallest titan in the legions, they stand around 8m and act as scouts/escorts for their larger brethren. Weapons: twin linked lascannons and Arc cannon._

Mantis-class Titan:_ with a height of 12m, Mantis-classes are ideal for fast strikes against enemy armor/infantry. Equipped with thrusters to ensure maximum speed. Weapons: twin Melta cannons and a Chainfist._

Chassis-class Titan:_ standing at 22m, the Chassis-class titans form the backbone of the IG force's mechas in numbers and firepower. Weapons: twin-linked plascannons and quad-linked lascannons._

Warhound-class Titan:_ at 32m, the Warhound-class is built for heavy armor warfare and anti-infantry. Weapons: Volcano cannon, triple-linked Unegar cannons, 5 tracer turrets, and twin Apocalypse missile launchers._

Imperator-class Titan:_ standing at 40m, the Centurion-class is primarily used for heavy siege battles and protecting vital targets. Outfitted with heavy armor and powerful shields, they are incredibly difficult to take down. Weapons: Plasma Annihilator, Hellstorm cannon, 2 lasbatteries, 5 tracer turrets, and 3 Apocalypse missile launchers._

Titan Weapons:

Arc cannon_: a cannon that fires a large bolt of electricity that can potentially have devastating effects on targets, be it a vehicle or person._

Volcano cannon:_ a massive version of the melta-cannon._

Plasma Annihilator:_ a massive version of the plascannon._

Hellstorm cannon:_ a massive version of multiple hellrifles packed into one barrel._

Apocalypse missile launcher_: a large missile launcher that fires a missile with the potential of destroying entire blocks of an area_.

Ranking System

Officer: _Princep_

Enlisted: _Pilot_

**[[[[[[[[+]]]]]]]]**

The Imperial Special Forces are the smallest force in the military with members numbering thousands to tens of thousands. However, they solve that problem with skill. They carry out tasks that in most cases, ordinary soldiers can't handle at all. Under the directive of UNICOM, the entire branch is overseen by the organization of the Special Warfare Command (SPECWARCOM). Like the Imperial Ground Forces, the Special Forces are divided into 3 groups:

Helldiver Shock Troopers (HDST)

Spartan Astartes (SA)

Officio Assassinorum (OA)

The units of Helldiver Shock Troopers are a group of elite soldiers that recruits young men with determination and skill to fill their ranks. In other words, Helldivers are filled with tough men of many backgrounds. Their trademark when joining or leading a battle is landing in the enemies mist via drop pods at high velocities to strike before the enemy can organize themselves. The augments the HDSTs receive are below that of a Spartan Commando.

HDSTs are organized into:

Division: 2 Regiments (14400) [High Colonel]

Regiments: 3 Battalions (7200) [Dive-Major]

Battalion: 4 Companies (2400) [Hell-Commander]

Company: 5 Platoons (600) [Hell-Captain]

Platoon: 5 Units (120) [Warrant-Lieutenant]

Unit: 4 Squads (24) [Master-Sergeant]

Squad: 6 men [First-Corporal]

Ranking System

Officers: _High Colonel, __Dive-Major, __Hell-Commander, __Hell-Captain, __Warrant-Lieutenant_

Enlisted: _Master-Sergeant, First-Corporal_

**[[[[[[[[+]]]]]]]]**

Spartan Astartes are by far, the greatest soldiers ever made in the Imperium. They humans that have been augmented into super-soldiers that are outfitted with the best armor, weapons, and have centuries of experience. Unlike the rest of the military, Spartans recruit young orphans from orphanages from specific planets that are eligible for recruitment or from their homeworlds where families encourage their sons to join. The augments that must be taken to become a Spartan Astarte work better with adolescents than with older ones.

Spartan Commandos are organized into:

-Chapter- 10 Companies (1500) [Chapter Master]

-Company- 6 Platoons (150) [Battle Captain]

-Platoon- 5 Squads (25) [Varies by Chapter/Legion]

-Squad- 5 men [Veteran-Sergeant]

Ranking System:

Officers: _Primarch_,_Legion Master, __Chapter Master, __Chapter/Legion Variant Rank, __Battle Captain, _

Enlisted:_ Chapter/Legion Variant Rank, __Veteran-Sergeant, __Battle-Brother_

Each Chapter is organized under a Legion (who is led by a Primarch: a genetically-engineered son of the God-Emperor), which depends on what they reflect in combat and background. The following Spartan Legions present are:

Legion I Dark Angels: _devastator assault experts_

Legion II Dark Reapers: _devastator/combat experts_

Legion III Humanity's Children: _support/medical experts_

Legion IV Iron Warriors: _siege-breaker experts_

Legion V Eternal Scars: _guerilla warfare experts_

Legion VI Space Wolves:_ frontal assault/combat experts_

Legion VII Imperial Fists: _siege experts_

Legion VIII Night Hunters: _tactical physiological experts_

Legion IX Blood Angels:_ assault/combat experts_

Legion X Steel Hands: _mechanized/engineer experts_

Legion XI Grey Knights: _daemon/warp combat experts_

Legion XII World Breakers: _heavy close-quarters combat experts_

Legion XIII Ultraspartans:_ tactical assault experts_

Legion XIV Death Guard:_ heavy assualt combat experts_

Legion XV Sons of the Empyrean: _pysker warfare experts_

Legion XVI Luna Wolves: _strategist experts_

Legion XVII Word Bearers: _espionage experts_

Legion XVIII Salamanders: _engineer/cleansers experts_

Legion XIX Raven Guards: _swift assault experts_

Legion XX Alpha Knights: _tactical espionage/black ops experts_

**[[[[[[[[+]]]]]]]]**

The Officio Assassinorum is composed of different kinds of assassins that carry out black-ops operations and suicidal missions. Trained from a very young age till old enough to serve, they are extremely deadly warriors that strike from the shadows. The Officio is divided into Temples to designate the respective skill the assassin is trained in and led by a Grandmaster:

Callidus Temple: _chameleons, specialists in infiltration and impersonation with a special drug and rigorous training._

Culexus Temple: _pariahs (invisible to the warp), trained to hunt down dangerous pysker targets. They're very presence is apparently painful for a psychic being._

_Eversor Temple:_ _berserkers, cyborg/enhanced killing assassins with a specific mode: kill everything in the area regardless of collateral damage._

Vanus Temple:_ intelligent-gatherers, using strategy and tactics to assassinate targets indirectly without the targets/pawn ever knowing they had manipulated._

Venenum Temple: _specialists in poising their targets with just about anything they can get their hands on and learn to produce all kinds of poisons from natural to chemical base._

_Vindicare Temple:_ _sharpshooters, specialists in sniping and marksmanship at ridicules distances with advanced training and equipment._

**Vehicles:**

Jet Bike: _single-seat hover bikes that use the latest grav-chute technology to reach speeds of 100kms a second. Used mainly for scouting enemy positions or harassing an army. Weapon: lascannon._

Land Warthog: _a fast armored car with a driver, gunner, and a side-gunner. Operates in all terrains. Weapon: Vulcan Bolt-chain._

Russ Transport: _armored truck capable of transporting 2-3 squads around. Weapons: twin linked lascannons._

Viper Light-tank: _lightly armored compared to its bigger brethren, the Viper is equipped with grav-chute tech to perform lightning attacks and operate in all terrain. Weapons: twin linked lascannons/melta-cannon and missile pods._

Grizzly Battle-tank: _the main battle-tank in the Ground Forces, used for anti-infantry and anti-tank warfare. Built with reactive armor and a reinforced hull. Weapons: plascannon with twin Lascannons._

Cobra Armor-Destroyer:_ an armored vehicle used for heavy armored warfare. Weapons: Neutron Laser Projector, twin linked plascannons._

Baneblade Heavy-tank: _a much larger tank built for siege and heavy armored warfare. Demolisher cannon, 6 lascannons, and 4 twin-linked Heavy Bolters._

Wolverine Flak Platform: _an anti-air gun that throws a blanket of lascannons and missiles at an incredible rate. It has, however, thin armor so it needs protection from other units against enemy ground forces. Weapons: 5 twin linked lascannons and two Taurox missile pods._

Thorax Artillery: _a self-propelled unit that forms the core of artillery support. Weapons: two Magma cannon._

Rhino Siege Artillery: _bigger and tougher than the Thorax, the name gives its purpose away. Weapons: Earthshaker cannon._

Mammoth Troop Carrier: _a large, heavy armored vehicle capable of carrying a full platoon in its holds with support. Weapons: Onegar cannon, 6 twin linked lascannons, 10 tracer turrets and 4 plascannons._

Sparrowhawk-class Gunship:_ a fighter craft dedicated for atmospheric function. Provide air support for ground units. Weapons: Plascannon, twin linked lascannons, and Vortex missile pods._

Pelican Transport: _a fast-mode craft for picking up and dropping off units in a battlefield efficiently. Can carry around 2-3 squads in its hold. Weapons: Vulcan bolt-chain._

Valkyrie-class Gunship/Transport: _a fast-mode craft for delivering soldiers to objectives. Can carry up to a platoon. Weapons: plascannon and 2 Vulcan Bolt-chains._

Vulture-class Gunship: _a "flying tank", provides heavy support in heavy warfare. Weapons: Neutron Laser Projector, twin linked plascannons, 4 tracer turrets, and missile pods._

**Weapons:**

Lascarbine: _a standard-issued gun favored among the Imperial Army for its durability and its near-unlimited ammo makes it an ideal choice for drawn-out battles. Uses high-powered energy as ammo with its magazines fused with solar cells for absorption of any heat energy to renewal the power source._

Hellrifle: _a much more powerful version of the lascarbine with a greater rate of fire and range. The hellrifle has a lower ammo count compared to the lascarbine but makes it up with increased damage input at targets._

Plasrifle: _a weapon that fires condensed plasma as ammo. A single shot is capable of instant-kill on most targets. Does not have a very long range but makes it up through stability and damage to targets._

Boltrifle: _a kinetic gun that fires bullets at high speeds into targets and explodes upon contact with the force of a mini grenade. Utilizes magnetic fields (rail gun tech) to launch .50 caliber rounds. The weapon is a favorite in the Marines and Special Forces._

Boltpistol:_ a pistol version of the boltrifle._

Cyber Sniper Rifle:_ a scaled-down rail gun that fires super-heated kinetic rounds from large distances with an impressive power._

Laspistol: _a pistol version of the lascarbine._

Storm Bolter: _a scaled version of the bolt rifle for close-quarters. Fires .40 caliber rounds of compared to the .50s. Unlike the boltrifle, the storm fires at a faster rate similar to a submachine-gun._

Heavy Bolter: _a machine-gun version of the bolt rifle. It utilizes .65 caliber bolt rounds for cutting down mass infantry and light vehicles._

Shrieker gun: _a sonic weapon that fires condensed air at supersonic speed. A dangerous weapon since any target, regardless of what armor they wear or equipped shields, would be crushed internally from the force itself._

Gorgon Grenade Launcher: _fires explosives against infantry, emplacements, and light vehicles. Works similar to a rocket launcher with the exception of not using a missile and can be fired from the hip._

Unegar cannon:_ an anti-armored rail gun emplacement that fires plasma-encased bullets at supersonic speeds._

Quake Mortar: _an infantry mortar used for taking out enemies hiding behind cover or in areas where artillery cannot reach. Having a blast radius of 8-meters, those caught in its blast do not survive._

Shatter Shotgun: _a shotgun that fires super-heated bullets for the purpose of killing opponents in close-quarters efficiently. Helldivers are very fond of this weapon._

Plascannon:_ a larger version of the plasrifle with greater power. Designed primarily for targeting light armor, gun emplacements and heavily armored opponents._

Melta-gun: _a large hand-held weapon that carries a power core the equivalent of a fusion reactor to launch deadly beams of sub-atomic heat level that can completely vaporize a person while leaving vehicles a smoking wreck. Unfortunately, has a short range._

Inferno gun: _a flamethrower weapon that fires a flammable substance called promethium. Designed for close-quarter combat ranging from dense foliage in a jungle to the cramped corridors of a starship, the Inferno gun is a terrifying tool to behold that burns away its enemies until only a husk is left. _

Inferno Pistol: _a modified-pistol version of the original Inferno, the smaller still carries many aspects of the original with the exception that compacted design and materials otherwise makes it quiet expensive and rare to find. While dangerously powerful to those on the receiving end of the barrel, its smaller frame, however, means that it only function at close-range and its ammunition limit is smaller than most wielders would prefer._

Chainsword:_ a close-quarters weapon that takes the hard-cutting edge of a chainsaw and merges it with the dimesnions of a sword into a terrifying hybrid tool. Due to its cheapness and the modifictions availaible, this weapon has found itself to be utilized by most active military personal._

Power Weapon:_ a specific weapon equipped with a small generator that emits a graviton field around it that allows it to be sharp or strong enough to cut through most materials with ease. Due to their expense and time to forge one, they are standard-issued among only the Spartan Astartes, HDSTs with Marine and Army officers/veterans using them. They come in smaller many other versions such a knives, claws, axes, and hammers._

Nova Grenade: _a standard-issued grenade that explodes and releases searing heat in a 3-meter radius that incinerates targets._

Frag Grenade: _a standard-issued grenade that shreds its victims upon detonation with shrapnel and shock._

Melta-bomb: _a demolition version of the melta-gun. Used primarily for taking out groups of armored vehicles to blowing up an enemy base/camp._

**Vehicle Weapons:**

Vulcan Bolt-chain: _a copy of the heavy bolter only that this version can fire at a higher rate and uses .58 caliber rounds instead._

Melta-cannon: _a much bigger version of the melta-gun._

Neutron Laser Projector: _a large laser weapon that fires a single beam of energy that vaporizes anything that crosses the path of the destructive power. The beam can be maintained for several seconds before needing to cool off and recharge for another go._

Demolisher cannon: _a cannon that fires high, explosive shells by having its magnetic rails launch the piece at sound breaking speed in order to easily break through armor and detonate itself._

Taurox missile pod: _a pod that carries hundreds of macro missiles in order to swarm targets and destroy vital areas._

Magma cannon: _a cannon that fires shells filled with a small melt-bomb in a hit. Upon contact, the shell explodes, releasing all the energy at ounce and vaporizing targets all around._

Vortex missile pod:_ similar to the Taurox except that the missiles themselves are larger and can take out armored units completely._

Earthshaker cannon: _a cannon that fires explosive shells capable of shattering entire regions with a single strike. Widely used for destroying entrenched bunkers, armies, and fortresses with extreme prejudice._

* * *

**Society:**

The average citizen of the Imperium of Humanity doesn't have full rights (like Democracy societies) but rather basic ones. The society is set up in a way that only those who show skill and experience can climb the ladder up to a better position. Unemployment is almost none existed: you either serve as a citizen, soldier, PDF guard, or one of the groups belonging to the council.

Pyskers/Psychics:

For the Human race, pyskers make up most of the population (around 70%). The remaining population is made of mostly psychics with limited powers like telekinesis and telepathy. The rest is people referred as 'untouched humans': humans that still remain "pure" from the warp. There is also a rare number that is able to wield certain strange psychic energy that most cannot control.

Categories of Planets/Moons their classification based on their purpose or status:

Population Centers: _Hive worlds, Core worlds, Garden Worlds, Death worlds, Homeworlds._

Production Centers: _Forge worlds, Agri-worlds, Mining worlds._

Military Centers:_ Fortress worlds, Training worlds, Depot worlds._

Special Centers: _Research worlds, Archive worlds, Cemetery worlds, Temple worlds._

Biology:

Thanks in part to the medical advancements and genetic tailoring from the Penarian Federation, a percentage of human can reach the biological age of five hundred without the aid of medication and technology. Other sub-groups of humans ranging from pyskers to vampirs can live for thousands of years thanks in part to their nature before needing technology to continue. The average human male stands on an average of 2.1 meters and the female 1.8 meters with both far more genetically improved compared to pre-Penarian human in many levels across the body.

Education:

In the Imperium of Humanity, it is mandatory for children on most worlds to attend an education facility at the beginning of three years to learn the wide variety of courses available to them based on the vocation they have chosen or shown most interested in. They are expected to go through studies of twenty-five years depending on their vocation: those who choose the service of the Imperial Army and Marines will only have a minimal learning of ten years before they are recruited. Those who hope to join or are chosen by the esteemed Spartan Astartes only have a minimal of five years before they are taken, where their education would be continued during their training, provided they survive it first.

PDF:

Every world in the Imperium of Humanity has its own Planetary Defense Force are responsible for protecting their world in the absence of Imperial military. The PDFs are an all-out volunteer force with its ranks filled with the natives of the respective planet. The rank organize is the same as the army, only it depends on the size of the population. Most planets have a Planetary Naval Defense Fleet (that varies in size, depending on the planet's importance) that protects them from the orbit. PDF forces of a subsector or sector are capable of waging a small war before elements of the Imperial army take over.

Sector Fleet (Sector Admiral)

Sub-Sector Fleet (Sub-Admiral)

System Fleet (Admiral)

Planetary Fleet (Fleet Castellon)

Religion:

The Imperial Truth stands as the main belief of humanity and its core values. It teaches that faith comes from the belief of humanity itself and not directly to the gods themselves. Rather the Gods of Humanity gain their strength from their followers by believing in themselves and not in something else. The Gods stand as the spiritual representation of human emotions under the power of Order against the influence of Chaos.

Laws:

In the Imperium, there are two sets of laws that must be remembered: there are the Imperial Laws and the Planetary Laws. The Planetary Laws stand under the lower end of the spectrum and are enforced by the planet's local PDF. Imperial Laws stand on the higher end of the spectrum and are enforce empire-wide by the Arbites. Should a minor law be broken, it is the job of the local justice system to handle the punishment of the accused. If a major law is instead broken, it is the duty of the Arbites to arrest and sentence them per Imperial regulations. Punishments can range from community labor for a specific time limit or if the case is severe, transformation to a servitor. There are however much harsher punishments for offenders whose crime are grave enough that the life of servitor is simply too merciful.

Language:

As it stands, there are two main languages spoken in the Imperium: the common ancient Latinus dialect that had previously been dead for millennia but had been revived much later. The much less common one is the ancient Nordican dialect (Icelandic), a language that had been modified and empowered to be capable of only spoken by humans without any danger of mortality and is used to strengthen the psionic abilities of humans and the power of speaking. There are also countless other languages spoken by humans across the Imperium either because of their origin from Terra or mutating from the world they live upon.

AIs/Machine Spirits:

The Artificial Intelligence serve as advance cogitators capable of forming a personality or quantum conscious designed for the daily life of an Imperial depending on their classification be it civilian status that monitors the shipping lanes of a world or a military status who assist high-ranking officers command the battlefield. While AIs carry a much higher thinking capacity compared to humans, this is compensated for the lack of "creativity" outside of their designated programming and inability to effectively control machines at will thank sin part to the machine spirits.

Machine Spirits stand as a mild conscious that exist in machines of high complexity such as warships, titans and stations smaller ones like cars and electronic devices. While they are incapable of transferring their minds to other electronics without outside help compared to their much more advanced cousins, the AIs. They effectively have control of the machine they were born in and are known to control them in the event their human controller is dead and continue his work.

* * *

**Technology:**

Slipspace_: all ships of the Imperium of Man are outfitted with slipspace engines as the main FTL drive._

Gellar Fields:_ these special shields are designed specifically to hide a ship and its crew from the terrible effects of the warp and any daemons that happen to be stuck or live in the slipspace region._

Void Shields:_ outfitted on all ships, titans, vehicles, and on important cities on planets, void shields are capable of blocking of virtually anything from the radiation of the solar winds to a lance shot. This shield is weak compared to Ion Shields._

Ion Shields:_ outfitted on all warships and titans, these shields are designed specifically for heavy space combat. Is able to block the most powerful weapons before collapsing and needing to charge up again._

Plasma Shields:_ worn by personals/soldiers, this shield will protect the wielder from small arms to physical hits._

Teleportation:_ the Imperium's teleportation technology so far only has a limited range to be useful for either ship boarding action or quick deployment of elite forces on the surface of a planet._

Neural link:_ every member of the Imperium that allows them to interact with their surroundings and technology. Members of the Mechanicus have superior versions of this tech because of their work and the military utilize a version that helps their members react faster in situations too fast for a normal human brain to process._

++End of File++

++Would you like to access another file++

++Accessing file named Covenant of the Mantle++

++Accessing…Access granted++

* * *

_**And there it is for the Imperium of Humanity**_

_**In case your were wondering, Humans in this Era stand around 7 feet, stronger and faster than we are. Not to mention their own reaction time is faster than ours and they're much higher physical appearance and endurance compared to ours. Their senses are better and unlike us, they don't have the obesity problem like we do because of evolution. And there is a much more wide variety of eye and hair color (ex: red eyes, silver hair). Not to mention their bodies are superior to ours when it comes to being damaged.**_

_**This is what I have for what Humans in this time are like.**_

_**The newer codex for the Covenant of the Mantle will soon be coming out.**_

_**Reviews and the usual guys.**_

_**Until next time**_


	2. Codex: Covenant of the Mantle (V2)

**Here is the codex for the Covenant of the Mantle guys,**

**Hope you enjoy it...**

* * *

**Codex: Covenant of the Mantle**

++Accessing file designated: Covenant of the Mantle++

++Accessing…/++

++Access granted++

++Opening file to screen++

The Covenant of the Mantle is an alliance composed of multiple species formed together in an unknown date after the Fall. Where's as the Imperium has limited knowledge about the Precursors, the Covenant has some pretty good information (unfortunately, it doesn't extent to knowing other species born under their watch).

* * *

**Government:**

The Covenant of the Mantle is a coalition cultural government of multiple species who believe in carrying out the will of Precursors as they meant to do. The main government body is the Hierarchy. Below that are the High Council, Council of Elders, the Old Chieftains, the Circle of Lords, the Hive Council, the Chosen Royalty, and the High Power. The species that make up the group are the: San 'Shyuum, Sangheili, Jiralhanae, Lekgolo, Kig-Yar, Unggoy, Yamne'e, and the Hurogok.

Capitol: High Charity (a 300km station)

Hierarchy:

A government body composed of representatives of each race to decide the actions of the Covenant of the Mantle.

High Council:

Composed of the oldest, most experienced Sangheili in their race. They represent the greatest warriors of their age.

Council of Elders:

San 'Shyuum form this council. Only the eldest ones can hold the position of an elder in the council if they experienced enough in politics.

The Old Chieftains:

Jiralhanae who are very old, patient, and wiser than their younger peers can hold this position if they so wish to lend their experience in the government.

Hive Council:

The oldest Lekgolos hold their specie's council as they represent the greatest members of the species.

Circle of Lords:

This group is filled with the most powerful, influential pirate lords in the Kig-Yar race.

The Chosen Royalty:

Yamne'e kings and queens chosen by their fellow peers to represent their race in the government.

The High Power:

Unggoys who have proven to represent their people in the best way. Usually filled with the best merchants.

* * *

**Races:**

Sangeili:

The Sangheili are a warrior-race of reptilian-humanoids that highly believe in honor and glory in a fight between two opponents. Their skills in battles make them ideal officers and elite soldiers in the Neo-Covenant military. Their government is an Aristocracy/Meritocracy form where honor and family lineage plays a key role in their society. Sangheilis are divided in Keeps that denounce their origins and service. Their government is known as the Sangheili Protectorate.

Homeworld: Sanghelios

Sangheili Weapons:

-_Helios Rifle_: a rifle that fires concentrated solar 'rounds' (similar to hard light) at opponents and burns enemies (like plasma) cleanly through if not well protected.

-_Pseudo Rifle:_ a plasma gun that fires magnetized plasma in either auto or semi, depending on the environment.

-_Helios Pistol_: a smaller scale of the Helios rifle for close-quarters situations where the larger gun's profile would be an hindrance.

-_Energy blades_: swords are very symbolic amongst the Sangheili race, and as such, the blades are colored to represent the rank and skill the wielder possess (Blue/White: non-officers, red: officers, gray: blade masters, black: Spec Ops, purple: high-ranking officers). This weapons are often the status of the Sangheili's honor and as such, losing it is a disgrace and difficult to recover.

-_Energy Daggers/Wrist-daggers_: similar to the energy blades but much smaller and used for close-quarters.

-_Shock Launcher_: utilizes plasma as ammunition but concentrated with certain elements to make it explosive and capable of homing on targets which explodes on contact. Functions both as a rocket and a grenade launcher.

-_Energon Rifle:_ a gun that fires a concentrated beam of condensed energy at near light-speed at an unlucky target. This is one of the deadliest weapons in their arsenal as most of the time; most targets don't survive the first hit.

-_Fyre Rifle_: a sniper rifle that fires a beam of light energy capable of cutting through even the best shields and body armor with a single shot.

-_Plasma Grenade_: a grenade that is packed with heated plasma that once breached, releases the boiling liquid over an area of 5-meters, incinerating its targets.

-_Deva-Bomb_: this bomb contains a tiny amount of antimatter that once released, there's nothing left of any target in its radius.

Sangheili Navy:

Out of all the races of the Covenant of the Mantle, the Sangheili have proven to build the deadliest ships to grace space since the time of the Precursors. Their ships are well built for war and because of that, they have fewer classes of ships yet these alone are very dangerous. They build on the idea of quality than quantity.

-_Nedathine-class War Frigate_: the Sangheili have designed this ship to be very fast and deadly against its counterparts and anything below it. At a length of 1.2km, this small ship is something not to be underestimated in combat for it's more than capable of sending opponents into the oblivion.

-_Udanorus-class War Cruiser_: standing at 6.7km long, this ship is armed to teeth with powerful weapons and forms the backbone of the Sangheili Protectorate Navy. They are similar to the Imperium's Oberon-class Battlecruiser.

-_Neverence-class Star Cruiser:_ standing at a length of 8.4km, this is the closest thing the Sangheili have of a battleship in their Navy. These ships have proven, despite their immense size, are surprisingly fast and agile. Testimony of the Sangheili's dedication to the arts of War.

-_Reverence-class Super Cruiser_: measuring around 12km long, this ship alone can rival an Imperial Infinite-class Battleship in battle and survive with both severely wounded. A rare ship in their Navy yet one many would wish not to face in the battlefield.

-_Steliu-class Star Craft_: this ships serves as both a fighter and bomber in the Sangheili navy.

-_Unbarring-class Space-Citadel_: measuring at 5.1km long, the Sangheili build these stations to protect their worlds against an invasion.

Ranking System:

Command:

-Arbiter

-Supreme Commander

-Fleetmaster

-Shipmaster

-Fieldmaster

-Field Marshal

-Field Commander

Officers/Warriors:

-Ultra Onous

-Major Onous

-Minor Onous

-Ultra Domo

-Major Domo

-Minor Domo

Special Forces/Warriors:

-Zealots

-Rangers

-Empyrean Warriors

-Stealth Operative

-Honor Guard

Armor:

-Empyrean Armor: this armor is only worn by trained Sangheili pyskers as it is inscribed with runes to both boost the wielder of his/her psychic powers and protect them from the attacks of others. Their armor is colored blood red with blue lines to signify their link to the warp.

(A/N: all the ranks; Arbiter [futuristic], Supreme Commander, Fleetmaster/Shipmaster, Fieldmaster, Field Marshal, Stealth Operative, Ranger, Zealot, and Honor Guard look like their Halo counterparts. The Field Commander looks like the General. The Domos look like the respective Sangheili Ultra, Major, and Minor. The Onous have the appearance similar to the Covenant Remnant Zealot)

**[[[[[[[[+]]]]]]]]**

San 'Shyuum:

The San 'Shyuum are a race who believe in peace and shaping the galaxy in the image that the ancients (Precursors) wanted it to be. The government is a Theocracy (see the Precursors as god-like)/Triarchy form. They believe heavily in order and knowledge. San 'Shyuum members are too weak in both body and mind for fighting so they tend to focus more in ministry options or the government.

Homeworld:

Weapons: N/A

San 'Shyuum Navy: N/A

**[[[[[[[[+]]]]]]]]**

Jiralhanae:

A race of ape-like humanoids, the Jiralhanae are similar to the Sangeili in society but are more feral. They are divided into Tribes that represent the origins of each Jiralhanae. Their government is a fusion of Gerontocracy and Principality with bits of Meritocracy in it. Their incredible strength and cunning has the Jiralhanae form the backbone of the Covenant military. The name of their government is the Coalition of Tribals.

Homeworld: Doisac

Weapons:

-_Mauler_: a fusion weapon of a pistol and shotgun. Mostly the bodyguards of a chieftain wield this weapon in battle but can used by other Jiralhanae for close combat.

-_Ripper_: a light machine-gun that can found in an emplacement or held by a Jiralhanae in battle. Like the spiker, it fires super-heated spikes at targets but also be used against light armor is necessary.

-_Spiker_: a gun that fires super-heated metal spikes at targets and has been proven to be very deadly against targets without any strong protection. Like many of their weapons, it is equipped with two blades for close combat.

-_Molten_: a flamethrower weapon that uses an unknown substance that is very flammable and sticks to any target it touches.

-_Brute Shot_: a grenade launcher that fires high explosive rounds against grouped infantry or light armored units and can cause wide devastation. Equipped with a large blade for close-quarters.

-_Slaughter Launcher_: a fusion of a rocket launcher and a machine-gun, this weapon fires small, unguided rockets at an alarming rate to targets.

-_Gravity Hammer_: a war hammer that serves as a traditional weapon for high-ranking members of a tribe or outstanding warriors. The hammers are equipped with a small generator that unleashes a crushing gravity wave whenever the hammer makes contact with something.

-_Shredder Grenade_: a grenade when detonated shreds an area of 7-meteres with razor-sharp blades at any unfortunate targets.

Jiralhanae Navy:

The Coalition of Tribals builds their warships as blocky-shaped for soaking up lots of damage and dealing equal amount back to the offender. Built with incredibly thick armor and although slow compared to many ships, they pack quite an amount of firepower.

-_Storm-class Heavy Frigate_: measuring at 2km long, this frigate is powerful compared to its counterparts.

-_Citadel-class Heavy Destroyer_: at 5km long, the destroyer puts the shame the firepower of destroyers of other races but cannot compete in speed. The Citadel can carry ground forces and fighters in its bays.

-_Juggernaut-class Heavy Cruiser_: with a length of 9.2km long, this cruiser is armed to teeth with weapons to make any opponent think twice before engaging.

-_Fortress-class Heavy Battleship_: standing at 13.5km, the Fortress is the most powerful ship in the Navy with its weapons alone able to destroy any opposing fleet by itself.

-_Doom-class Bomber_: the bomber craft of the navy, it is covered in heavy armor and carries a large bay for the bombs.

-_Iron-class Fighter_: the fighter craft of the Jiralhanae, this craft is ridiculously armed to teeth with weapons compared to any other.

-_Gate-class Star-Fortress_: at 4.6km in size, the Gate-class is the Jiralhanae's own defense station to protect their own worlds against an invasion.

Ranking System:

Command:

-War Chieftain

-Chieftain

-Sky Captain

Officers/Warriors

-Ultra Captains

-Major Captain

-Minor Captain

-Ultra Tribal

-Major Tribal

-Minor Tribal

Special Forces/Warriors

-Stalker

-Guardian

-Runic Warrior

Armor:

-_Runic Armor_: worn by Jiralhanae pyskers, its function are similar to that of the Sangheili Empyrean armor.

(A/N: same thing with the Sangheili above. Guardians are the same as the Brute Bodyguards. The Tribals are the same to the Brute Jetpack ones. The Sky Captain is the Shipmaster).

**[[[[[[[[+]]]]]]]]**

Lekgolo:

A race of hive worms, Lekgolos are capable of forming large forms known as Mgalekgolos made up of a Lekgolo colony (especially in combat). Government system is unknown although many suspect that it is a Hierarchy/Democracy structure. The Lekgolo are ideally used as shock troopers because in their Mgalekgolo form, they carry the thickest infantry armor and wield the heaviest, powerful weapons the Covenant military can offer. Their race is led by the Consensus.

Homeworld: Te

Weapons:

-_Assault Cannon_: a large cannon fused to the arm of the Mgalekgolo, these fires a beam of condensed plasma that is potentially fatal to any target or light vehicle caught in its path.

-_Shield Blade_: a large metal shield infused in the arm that serves as both protection and a close combat tool. The profile of this allows the wielder to crush any opponent it strikes with and can equally smash to pieces a vehicle.

Lekgolo Navy:

The Consensus builds the largest ships in the Covenant yet have the fewest classes. While not overly impressive with the exception of their size, the Lekgolo build their ships to both act as a warship and a carrier for transportation purposes.

-_Spacehold-class Battlecarrier_: with a length of 15km long, they are by far the "smallest" ships in the navy with firepower rivaling a battlecruiser.

-_Starlight-class Battlecarrier_: measuring at 25.8km long, the Starlight has been known to behave like a battleship when fighting in combat with its sheer amount of firepower.

-_World-class Battlecarrier_: stand around 38-44km long, it is the largest class of ships in the Covenant with it capable of transporting millions of forms in its hull across space.

Armor:

-_Hunter Armor_: heavy, extremely thick armor that can rival a tank in terms of sustainability against damage from enemy fire. Built from the strongest metals found on Te, the Hunter armor is one of the most powerful in existence.

**[[[[[[[[+]]]]]]]]**

Kig-Yar:

A race of reptilian-birds that behave more like mercenaries and pirates in their society than citizens. The government is a Matriarchy and Principality form. The Kig-Yar is made up of three sub-species:

-T'vaoan: these sub-species are the shock troopers of the Kig-Yar race as they are faster and stronger than the average Kig-Yar due to hailing from the moon T'vao. They have more avian features than their cousins. Their government doesn't seem to have a name so it is referred by other species as the 'Confederation'.

-Ruuht: these Kig-Yar sub-species are smaller and lighter compared to the other sub-species.

-Ibie'sh: most common of the Kig-Yar species and make up most of the Kig-Yar numbers. Have more reptilian features compared to their cousins.

The Kig-Yar mainly serves as infantry support and specialists such as scouts or snipers.

Homeworld: Eayn

Weapons:

-_Particle Rifle_: a sniper rifle that fires a beam of particle energy over long distances and can penetrate most shields and armor on a target in a shot.

-_Radon Carbine_: a carbine gun that fires caseless rounds of radioactive energy at sub-light speed. This weapon would ensure tat if the target doesn't die from the shot itself, the radiation will do the trick.

-_Radon Pistol_: a pistol version of the carbine.

-_Needle Gun_: a weapon that fires special shard crystals that home unto targets and slice through with the unknown energy they give off. If enough shards are together, their energy is combined together and explodes shortly with the victim.

-_Wrist Shield_: a standard plasma shield that many Kig-Yar are equipped with and can come in many sizes depending on the wielder's status.

-_Disc Launcher_: a weapon that fires razor-sharp metal discs at opponents that can potentially slice through unshielded and lightly armored targets easily.

-_Shard Knife_: a knife made from the same material of crystals as the Needle's ammunition, this serves as the Kig-Yar's blade for close combat and as throwing knifes.

-_Blind Grenade_: a grenade that unlike most doesn't kill its targets. Instead, when explodes, releases a bright flash of light that temporally blinds armored opponents and knocks out unprotected ones.

Kig-Yar Navy:

The Kig-Yar do not have any 'official' navy of any kind, rather any powerful leader controls his/her ragtag fleet of ships.

Ranking System:

Command:

Ruuht- Master Scout

Ibie'sh- Shipmaster, Decurion Master

T'vaoan- Champion

Officers/Warriors:

Ruuht- Major Scout, Minor Scout

Ibie'sh- Major Reaver, Minor Reaver

T'vaoan- Major Skirmisher, Minor Skirmisher

Special Forces/Warriors:

Ruuht- Sniper

Ibie'sh- Ranger, Heavy

T'vaoan- Champion, Assassin

Armor:

-_Eon Exo-Suit_: worn by the sub-species Ruuht, this allows them to move faster in an environment and protects them against the weather/climate when outside of base camp. Is equipped with a camouflage mode that allows the wielder to blend in with the background.

-_Reaver Exo-Suit_: the heaviest suit in the Kig-Yar's arsenal, the Reaver suit is worn by the Ibie'sh for boost in strength and agility against enemies.

-_Skirmisher Exo-Suit_: this armor boosts their overall speed and strength in the field, allowing them to quite literally outmaneuver opponents and avoid the worst weapons.

**[[[[[[[[+]]]]]]]]**

Yamne'e:

The Yamne'e are an insectoid race with a hive-like structure similar too bees/ants in their society. The government is a fusion of Matriarchy/Patriarchy and Monarchy/Unitary. A King and Queen both represent a hive (their own hive) in their government. They serve as specialists and infantry support. Their species are very unique since there are different subspecies of Yamne'e depending on the capitol hive planet they come from. Their government is known as the Hives.

There are 4 prominent Yamne'e subspecies:

-Palamok

-Kagar

-Rachni (formerly, believed to be missing/extinct)

-Aragi

-Ragnek

Homeworld: Palamok

Weapons:

The weapons of the Hives are unique among the Covenant of the Mantle since their tools are made of organic and mineral materials.

-_Talon Bio-gun_: a bio-weapon that fires sharp, organic spines at hypervelocity speeds, cutting through tough armor and injecting lethal venom.

-_Razorhide Bio-Rifle_: a weapon that fires thick, stub pellet that when closure to a target, erupts into dozens of incredibly-sharp shards capable of slicing easily through targets unless well protected.

-_Spiner Bio-cannon_: works on similar properties like the Talon except the ammo is larger for bigger targets and instead of venom; the spine itself is filled with an explosive substance.

-_Acidic Bio-launcher_: a launcher that fires sac-like ammo that upon contact, explodes, releasing highly toxic acid that starts breaking down any material for a short duration it touches.

-_Chitin Blade_: a blade-like weapon that is made from a chitin-like material and is empowered with psionic energies for maximum damage.

-_Consumer Bio-cannon_: a deadly weapon that fires a mysterious bio-substance that upon contact with a flesh target, will immediately start consuming any organic material for a brief moment until it expires.

Yamne'e Navy:

The Hives have the largest navy in the Covenant, outnumbering many of the other member's navy since they focus more on quantity than quality.

-_Chylax-class Hive Singularship_: small ships measuring at 1.5km long, the Chylax ships are dangerously agile, using their mass numbers to completely overwhelm opposing ships with larger numbers.

-_Nyarix-class Hive Swarmship_: measuring at 6.8km length, the Nyarix is the Hive's only true warship with the functions of a heavy cruiser. Although not the most powerful, they always come in large swarms to overpower enemies with shear firepower.

-_Omnirex-class Hive Nestship_: the largest Hive ships at 13.7km, these bemoths function mostly as transports carrying the Hive's armies across space while packing considerable weapons.

Ranking System:

Command:

-Hive Royalty

-Hive Commander

-Hive Primal

Officers/Warriors:

-Hive Warrior: Kiroxes and Draliskes

-Hive Drone: Xalisks, Cernaxes, and Zargnexes

Special Forces/Warriors:

-Hive Warper

-Hive Guard

-Hive Raptor

-Hive Colossus

**[[[[[[[[+]]]]]]]]**

Unggoy:

The Unggoy are small amphibian-like race that breath methane and have a ridiculous reproduction rate. The government of the Unggoys is a Republic /Commonwealth form. The Unggoy form the core of the military in terms of numbers because of their reproduction rate. Their government is known as the Guilds of Trade.

Homeworld: Balaho

Weapons:

-_Plasma Pistol_: a pistol that fires condensed plasma and carries a special feature that if the weapon is charged, it can also release a shot that create a makeshift EMP effect on machines.

-_Fuel Rod_: a rocket launcher that fires large magnetized plasma that is used against clusters of soldiers or armored vehicles.

Unggoy Navy: N/A

Ranking System:

Officers/Warriors:

-Ultra Grunt

-Major Grunt

-Minor Grunt

Special Forces/Warriors:

-Heavy Specialist

-Driver Specialist

-Ranger

Armor:

-_Nipile-suit_: worn by all Unggoys in the battlefield. The suit not only provides protection by carries a methane tank as a breather for them because of their status as methane-breathers.

**[[[[[[[[+]]]]]]]]**

Hurogok:

Organic computers/machines that have no government or a high power whatsoever. Hurogok don't participate in politics as they have shown little interest and prefer to repair and build equipment. Many in the Neo-Covenant are unsure whether the Hurogok are the creations of the Precursors or the Forerunners, as they are very good at manipulating tech of any level and race. The Hurogok are pacifists and as such, don't fight at all. They always have the position of engineers as they have an uncanny of working and repairing any tech regardless of its origins and advancement level.

Homeworld: Unknown

Weapons: N/A

Hurogok Navy: N/A

* * *

**Military:**

The military of the Covenant of the Mantle is vast and composed of all species. The organization is divided into three branches: the Covent Army, the Covenant Navy, and Spec Ops.

Covenant Army:

The Covenant Army is the largest branch in the military and compromised of all species in the Covenant of the Mantle. The army is divided in these groups:

-Legion: 5 Cohorts (134400) [Field Marshal]

-Cohort: 6 Pterions (26880) [Field Commander/Chieftain]

-Pterion: 7 Centurions (4480) [Ultra Onou/Ultra Captain]

-Centurion: 8 Phalanxes (640) [Onou/Captain]

-Phalanx: 8 Decurions (80) [Ultra Domo/Ultra Tribal]

-Decurion (10) [Major Domo/Major Tribal/Decurion Master]

Vehicles:

-_Ghost Bike_: utilizing anti-grav technology to operated in any -environment and is primary used for scouting and fast attacks. Weapons: twin plasma shots.

-_Spectra Assault Craft_: utilizing anti-grav tech to move around and serves as infantry support. Weapons: assault cannon.

-_Shadow Transport_: a troop carrier capable of carrying up to 12 soldiers in its holds. Weapons: 4 plasma shots and 2 plasma cannons.

-_Reverent Anti-air Platform_: a heavy-duty anti-air gun that utilizes its powerful weaponry to ensure the skies are clear. Weapons: charged energy cannon and 8 pulse turrets.

-_Wraith Tank_: an anti-grav tank that performs heavy support and artillery positions. Weapons: plasma mortar and 2 plasma shots.

-_Ghoul Assault Tank_: a stronger tank compared to the Wraith, the Ghoul tank is armed for heavy combat and anti-armor purposes. Weapons: ion cannon and twin heavy-duty assault cannons.

-_Locust Assault Walker_: standing larger than a wraith at 15m, the locust performs against armored targets while protected with a powerful shield. Weapons: charged energy cannon.

-_Scarab Heavy Assault Walker_: the bigger cousin of the locust at 30m, the scarab is built primarily for heavy/siege warfare and fighting enemy walkers/titans. The Scarabs are equipped with thick armor and shields rivaling a ship. Weapons: energy projectile and twin-linked ultra-plasma cannons.

-_Phantom Dropship_: the ground forces use this dropship to ferry troops around use the Phantom. Is able to carry around 20 soldiers in its holds. Weapons: plasma cannon and 3 pulse turrets.

-_Banshee Aircraft_: the banshee serves as the main air support of the ground forces and protecting the Phantom dropships. While lightly armored it is has strong shields. Weapons: twin-linked plasma shots.

-_Vampire Aircraft_: this craft utilizes over-sized energy shards as ammo and is capable of emitting an EMP effect on enemy units to disable them (perfect for ambushes). Weapons: energy shard cannon, EMP emitter and 2 pulse turrets.

-_Spirit Dropship_: a faster and agile dropship compared to the Phantom, serves as a fast extraction or a quick insertion. Weapons: plasma cannon and 2 pulse turrets.

Covenant Navy:

The second largest branch in the military and composed of all classes of ships. The navy primarily focuses on close-combat warfare and multi-purpose modes. The Covenant build their ships to look like a work of art that both conveys a sense of beauty and deadliness. The Navy is assembled into fleets of any size depending on its purpose.

Corvettes/Frigates: utilized to take out enemy escorts using their numbers and speed to break their opponents apart and to protect their own respective ships.

-_CSP-class Corvette_: at 870 meters, CSP-classes are mostly used to provide ground support and serve as defenses for larger ships against fighters/bombers. Its small size allows it to perform extractions and drop points for ground troops on missions.

-_CSV-class Frigate_: standing at 920 meters, CSV-classes perform escort duties and gather in wolf packs when combating larger targets to ensure maximum damage. Better armed compared to corvettes.

-_CVS-class Heavy Frigate_: with a length of 1.2km, the CVS-class performs direct support that destroyers normally have. Better equipped compare to the CSV-class.

Destroyers: forming the backbone along with cruisers in the Navy. Unlike most destroyers, Covenant destroyers are built for heavy combat.

-_CPV-class Destroyer_: with a length of 2.5km, the CPV-classes are armed to a level below cruiser in order to combat bigger targets in wolf packs.

Light Cruisers/Cruisers/Battlecruisers: forming the backbone of the Covenant fleets. Cruisers are the ideal of ship-to-ship action and frontal assaults from their armor and firepower.

-_CSS-class Light Cruiser_: at 1.4km long, the CSS-classes are mainly used for escort duty or supporting capitol ships.

-_CCS-class Cruiser_: at 2.6km, the CCS-class cruiser is better armed than the CSS-class for ship-to-ship action and transportation.

-_CSC-class Battlecruiser_: at 3.8km, the CSC-class is built for heavy combat against multiple targets or in face of a larger opponent.

-_CCO-class Assault Cruiser_: at 9.5km, the CCO-class is the smaller counterpart of the CVO-Assault Carrier and is used for leading battles and invasions ahead of the main task force.

-_COS-class War Battlecruiser_: standing at 7.5km, the COS-class has often times been mistaken for a Covenant 'battleship' as its armaments and armor is equivalent of a full-fledged battleship in combat.

Carriers/Supercarriers/other: these ships are multi-purpose for ship-to-ship action, planetary assault, troop/aircraft transport, and many other ship modes. Extremely powerful and are often serve as flagships for high-ranking officers.

-_CSO-class Carrier_: at a length of 8km, CSO-classes carry large numbers of squadrons and corvettes in its bays for combating its enemies. While capable of defending itself, CSO-classes often find themselves away from combat to serve as support with their compliment of craft.

-_CPO-class Supercarrier_: at 27km, these ultra-massive ships are armed to teeth with the most powerful ship weapons and are capable of waging large battles alone. Capable of carrying anything from entire legions to cruisers in its bays.

-_CVO-class Assault Carrier_: at 15km, CVO-classes are the ideal for leading planetary assaults with its compliment of ground forces and aircraft along with its capabilities of atmospheric entry for something of its size.

The Covenant Navy is also filled with other kinds of craft and stations:

-_Seraph-class Fighter_: the main fighter craft of the Covenant Navy and capable of performing multiple roles in battle. Weapons: twin-linked plasma cannons and charged plasma torpedoes.

-_Kraken-class Bomber_: a multi-purposed bomber in the navy and can be utilized for either space or atmospheric combat. Weapons: 3 pulse turrets and bomber hold.

-_Typhoid War-Station_: at 4km, these stations protect planets from either invading fleets or raiders. Have repulse tech that allows greater mobility in space, making it very difficult to target them. Weapons: energy projectile, 3 particle cannons, 8 plasma batteries, and 18 pulse turrets.

-_Leviathan War-Station_: at 25km, these stations guard vital worlds and strategic locations of the Covenant of the Mantle. They are often the first defense an invasion would face as these stations carry FTL jammers of every kind known to force enemy fleets to fight their through. Weapons: 3 energy projectiles, 12 particle cannons, 40 plasma batteries, 25 plasma torpedo launchers, 30 charged energy cannons, 20 ultra-plasma cannons, 25 ion cannons, and countless pulse turrets.

-_Colossus War-Station_: staggering at 120km, these extremely rare stations guard the most vital locations of the Covenant of the Mantle or their sheer firepower is badly needed in battle. Colossuses have been known to scare the enemy into retreat/surrender merely by showing itself. Weapon: 4 ultra-energy projectiles, 12 energy projectiles, 30 particle cannons, 60 plasma batteries, 50 plasma torpedo launchers, 50 charged energy cannons, 40 ultra-plasma cannons, 45 ion cannons, and countless pulse turrets.

-_Raytheon Refit-station_: with a length of 8.5-14km, the Raytheon classes are responsible for repairing and refitting entire fleets in deep space if away from a shipyard. Weapons: 15 plasma batteries, 5 plasma torpedo launchers, 25 pulse turrets.

Spec Ops:

The Spec Ops branch is the elite of the military and is assigned to dangerous missions that normal soldiers can't handle. Candidates start at a young age to see if they are worthy of joining this branch. If they pass, they are taken away to their training grounds to turn them into lethal warriors. Implanted with augments and equipped with advance tech, they are extremely dangerous and one of the few warriors that can fight a Spartan and win.

* * *

**Society:**

The society of the Covenant of the Mantle is mostly a coalition government of multiple species working together for a common cause. As such, there is no single culture, rather there are many shared ones together. Every species follows his/her government of their respective species unless they are in the domain of another species.

Pyskers:

Pyskers have a different wide of reactions among covenant space depending among the respective species they come from:

-Sangheili: pyskers are not highly regarded nor are they frowned upon, as it's a common sight. Those that show powers of the Empyrean are taken in for proper training and protection from dangerous forces. The Sangheili mostly use the warp for either military purposes or enforcement uses.

-San 'Shyuum: the San 'Shyuum are a pysker race as they are too frail physically so they make it up with mentally. The 'Shyuum mostly focus their warp powers for peaceful purposes like scholars or medical unless the situation demands.

-Jiralhanae: the Jiralhanae only have around 40% or lower of their population that become pyskers. As such, those that have it become more important because of this ability.

-Unggoy: the Unggoy have very little to no pyskers in their populations. In other words, an Unggoy pysker is extremely rare.

-Kig-Yar: pyskers are not a common site among the Kig-Yar race, often times they are seen as bringers of disaster or misfortune (especially among the pirates).

-Yamne'e: the royalty Yamne'e have a large potent of warp power that is greater than that of a 'Shyuum. There are specific drones and warriors that have pysker abilities tailored to them only.

-Lekgolo: the Lekgolo are immune to the warp (like human 'blanks') and as such, cannot control it nor be affected by it. This marks them as excellent warp hunters as they cannot be corrupted or effected any way by psychic energy.

-Hurogok: there have been very little signs of whether or not Hurogok have a connection to the warp.

Medical:

Medical technology is quite impressive with multiple different levels of tech by each species. Like the Imperium, nearly all diseases are eradicated and has increased the longevity of many species: the Sangheili can live for 620; the San 'Shyuum at 750; the Jiralhanae at 400; the Unggoy at 250; the Kig-Yar having a average of 380; the Yamne'e royalty at 1,200 or more years (drones and warriors live around 100-250); and the Lekgolo around 1,800 years (it is unknown how long a Hurogok can live as no one has every witness a Hurogok "die from old age").

Religion:

Although each race has their own beliefs, they do share in common a belief that the Precursors gave them a duty to run the galaxy with their entire fellow chosen species by the written laws of The Mantle.

Languages:

There are several languages in the Covenant of the Mantle from each species. There is no official one as all members use translators to understand each other.

AIs:

The AIs the Covenant of the Mantle utilizes is self-aware in many forms but isn't a true sentient beings compared the ones the Imperium uses. The Hurogok can also count as AIs as they are half organic and half computer/machine.

* * *

**Technology:**

-Slipspace: this is the general FTL system all members of the Covenant of the Mantle utilize in their ships for transportation.

-Energy Shields: a shielding system made of energy that is used to protect ships and important areas/bases.

-Hardshields: a shield made of both plasma and hardlight technology that is worn by soldiers and vehicles.

-Teleportation: the Covenant wield advance teleportation tech that can allow them to teleport soldiers even during a slipspace transit. Able to teleport in the most hazardous areas.

-Gellar Fields: the Covenant had taken steps to ensure that none of their ships get taken by the warp without having to fight through.

-Anti-gravity: the Covenant's knowledge in anti-grav technology is very extensive that they've applied this tech to their daily lives.

++End of File++

++Do you wish to continue++

++Exiting…Exiting Archives++

++Logging you out sir++

++Logged out++

* * *

**And thats what I have for know.**

**I will go back to working on Galaxia's Wars while the codex for the Ancient Humanity will come later. Need to keep you lot entertained. **

**Until next pals!**


	3. Codex: First Ascension Humanity

**Here is the codex for ancient Humanity guys.**

**So sorry it took so long to upload this, school has been limiting my time to my stories so I was unable to update.**

**I you guys are wondering why this codex a tad bit small, I need to remind everyone that the Archives in Voltas contains scientific knowledge, history, and other information that is absolutely irreplaceable if lost (as in never to be rediscovered, _ever_). As such, the only military tech in the library is the stuff made with precursor tech or chances are, won't be discovered if destroyed. Everything else can be found again in due time or reinvented later. Just so you guys know and don't complain that this is bloody short. **

* * *

**Codex: First Ascension Humanity**

++Accessing file labeled 'First Ascension'++

++Accessing…/++

++Access Granted++

++Opening file to screen++

-The First Ascension is the name of the time period back then when Humanity was once a superpower in the galaxy prior to their fall and demonization to primitives once more. Thus ending the First and beginning of the Second Ascension to which the descendants, the Imperium of Humanity now live in-

++Any files marked with the designation of N/A are either non-existent or are corrupted from years of degrading. As such, they no longer exist++

* * *

**Government:** Little information exists even in what resides in the Archives of Voltas regarding the government that existed. Bits and pieces have pointed out a from called the 'Federation' which has lead to many scholars to believe that is what the First Ascension was called before.

Capitol: Terra

Species: Humans

Hierarchy: N/A

* * *

**Military:**

The military force of the First Ascension was considered to be one of the most powerful of all Mantle races except by the Protectorate and only surpassed by the Precursors and the Forerunners. Fielded with the most advance weapons and armor in their arsenals, they are a force to be reckoned with and never to be underestimated. Unfortunately, most information pertaining military technology had been lost and only a handful were ever placed in the ancient library.

… … …

The First Ascension Navy is composed of one of the largest and most powerful ships to every tread the galaxy with large fleets constantly patrolling and waging war against any enemies of Humanity, their fellow brothers, and the Mantle of Responsibility. Designed with technology derived from the greatest minds of Humanity along with fusions of Precursor tech presented to them.

Frigates: in the navy, the frigates serve primarily as escorts for capitol ships and light-duty missions rather than the status of a warship. These ships would be labeled as one of the smallest and weakest of all naval craft.

-_Rift-class Frigate_: the most unusual frigate in service of the Ascension Navy, its size only tops at 3.5 km. The craft is equipped with powerful shields uncommon for its class while barely armed with weapons. The only noticeable feature of this ship is the high amount of Slipspace cores excluding the engines found across the ships that is used for one simple but deadly purpose. Using these charged cores, the Rift can be capable of opening unstable portals to the eleventh-dimension of slipspace within the ranks of an enemy fleet and effectively inflict devastating losses amongst them.

-_Sphinx-class Heavy Frigate_: the bigger, meaner 'cousin' of the Frigate family at nearly 4 km and longer in some cases. Designed with more armor and extra weapons, the Sphinx can be assigned for light-duty combat and can serve as an additional troop carrier for quick insertions using it small frame and superior speed. Tactically wise, these ships would be grouped together in teams for maximum damage against targets and dividing opposing forces.

Destroyers: warships designated as hunter-killers with the job of fighting in wolf packs to overwhelm capitol ships or track down any stranglers/injured ships. Destroyers form the core of the escorts in the navy and utilize swarm tactics to overwhelm enemies.

-_Colath-class Destroyer_: at a length of 4.9 km long, the Colath destroyer is large enough to be considered a warship in its own right, albeit smaller. Geared with powerful thrusters for outmaneuvering larger capitol ships in space warfare while using its wide variety of ship-to-ship ordinance to deal critical damage and leave it vulnerable for other warships to finish it off. The Colath is also designed with atmospheric purposes, allowing it perform planetary operations while providing support.

Cruisers: N/A

Battleships/Heavy warships: N/A

-_Voidbreaker-class Battleship_: measuring at 25.8 km long, the Voidbreaker is the weakest and smallest capitol ship in the First Ascension Navy. These classes of battleships are widely known for their large number of psionic batteries making most of their weapon systems. A single Voidbreaker can lay waste to an entire world in a matter of minutes within a volley.

-_Nebular-class Heavy Battleship_: at a length of 80 km long, the Nebular is one of the most feared warships of the First Ascension to be deployed. Armed with countless planet-killing batteries and a legendary Disruptor-Omni cannon, it is the only known class other than the Jakarian Dynasty's Kazak-class Black Battleship in the Mantle's fleets to go toe-to-toe with a Forerunner Fortress-class Battleship and live.

**… … …**

The Ground forces of the First Ascension were considered deadly in combat and one of the largest branches in the military. Made up with limitless legions of millions, armed with the most advance armor and weapons in their disposal and having centuries of battle experience in their ranks.

Weapons:

-_Kolorian Anti-Matter Rifle_: hailed as a new line for weaponry focusing on the substance of matter and its abilities. It is a single-barrel weapon that fires ionized rounds filled with kilograms of antimatter ready to release its contents upon contact. Designed for mid-range and lightweight for easy maneuverability, the Kolorian is purposed for eliminating heavy infantry and lightly armored vehicles.

-_Singular Blast Rifle_: a semi-auto weapon that fires beams of gravity and manipulates targets by either crushing them or stretching them beyond recognition upon contact. Most useful in close-quarters or taking out heavily armored opponents in cramped areas.

-_Evelix Hard-Light Carbine_: a hybrid rifle that fires light hardened into solid forms as a kinetic weapon fused with energy. The Evelix is capable of drawing in the light of a sun for the inner mechanics of the weapon to harden the substance into usable material.

-_Stelix Pistol_: a pistol that fires a steady stream of altered solar plasma capable of incinerating most targets at over a kilometer range. Serves as a secondary weapon or sidearm for many personal of the military.

-_Protonic Shotgun_: a single-barrel weapon that represents the newest line in weaponry on using advance forms of particles. Using highly-concentrated particles compressed together in a tightly pack,

-_Argonix Ordinance_: a launcher that fires ionized rounds of energy that explodes in a 20-meter radius upon contact with molten plasma, which then releases ten smaller rounds that each seek-and-destroy individual targets in a detonation effect of 10-meters. Widely used for removing large clusters of infantry or armored vehicles.

-_Axerion Blade_: blades forged straight from the heart of a dying sun, these weapons are incredibly sharp to the point no known material has been known to be resistant and nearly unbreakable. Arcane tech is also fused with the blade, allowing a single strike to be potentially much more devastating and killable to any target even with a simple scratch.

-_Veil Grenade_: an anti-psionic grenade used for literally speaking, blinding any targets with a connection to the Immaterium mentally into physically or in numerous cases, shredding their minds apart into pieces.

-_Void Grenade_: a dangerous grenade even for the wielder, once detonated, the grenade will create an empty vortex in the area capable of sucking in anything in a 14-meter radius to its doom and thick materials should they be in the affected zone of 7-meters.

Armor:

-_Vendrite-class Battle Armor_: a standard-issued armor for First Ascension infantry to wear in battle. Vendrite armor is equipped with a Magnetic shield capable of protecting the wielder from most projectiles fired at him and from any shrapnel. The suit can function in any environment and can provide nourishment for the wielder for months to years, depending on it supply. The Vendrite is powered by a Molten Core and built with adamantium and hard-light materials while virtually carrying all the functions of a suit.

-_Ragnor-class Battle Armor_: an extremely rare armor suit to be created with Precursor tech and one of the most powerful weapons of war to be created. Details are given that the Epsilon itself is made from 'pure' matter drawn from the heart of the Cosmos and combined with Creation Energy and Light Matter. The armor is equipped with Axerion blades and an unknown weapon made from the very same material, which is bonded to the armor eternally. Fragments texts state that those who wield the armor will be invulnerable to that of a God but doomed to be merged with the armor itself and lost.

Vehicles:

-_Daneblade-class Heavy Tank_: a massive tank used for heavy siege warfare and laying waste to fortresses. Designs and blueprints have suggested it as the predecessor of the Imperial Baneblade.

Ranks: N/A

* * *

**Society:** N/A [No information available]

* * *

**Technology:**

-_Replication Tech_: one of the greatest inventions made by Humanity, this technology works on Nano-machines that are used for mass-producing materials from matter and light at an outstanding rate. This had allowed the First Ascension to have nearly infinite resources at their disposal and the ability to build virtually anything at a grand-scale or number without the worry of running low on materials.

-_Faster-Than-Light Technology_: the form of FTL used before by the First Ascension is unknown since very little records still exist but evidence had pointed of using a system that allowed them to move entire fleets to different locations in the galaxy in a short amount of time.

-_Shields_: the shields that are utilized by the First Ascension are many times superior to that of the Imperium of Humanity. Able to take hits that would normally easily overwhelm a void or an ion shield would be shrugged off by theirs. Classes of shields used are Magnetics: used by the infantry and vehicles in the military; Celestials: shields utilized for starships and stations; and Pulsars: shields designed for protecting entire cities and often times colonies from bombardment.

-_Power Reactors_: in the society of the First Ascension, there are several types of reactors used as a power source. The first is the Molten Core: with the power levels equivalent to the fusion core of a star, it is used for powering suits and vehicles both military and civilian; Nova Core: carrying a power output the equivalent of a pulsar star, it is used for running starships and powering any powerful, massive machines; and Dark Core: a power core outputting energy matching that of a black hole and one of the rarest of its type, used only for the most energy-consuming machines at an astronomical size.

* * *

**Chapter 12 is currently in progress but with preparations for final exams taking up my time, I won't have it done anytime soon, so be patient for the next update guys.**

**Till next time!**


End file.
